¿Who Are You?
by Athena-chan99
Summary: Después de un grave accidente en una misión Hinata despierta en un hospital, todo está perfectamente normal; con excepción de que ha perdido la memoria. Deberá recuperar sus recuerdos, poco a poco, con la ayuda de sus amigos, y el que alguna vez fue su novio. ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal en aquella misión?


Hola!

_-Pensamientos-_

—Diálogos—

Narración

* * *

"Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres?"

Cuando desperté la blanca luz frente a mí me cegaba, el olor a antibiótico, las paredes blancas y los cables en mis brazos me daban una vaga idea de en dónde me encontraba. Un hospital. ¿Qué hacía yo en un hospital? Intenté girar la cabeza buscando una explicación, luego me di cuenta de que no podía mover mi cuerpo, estaba entumida y no sentía nada.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hiso eco en las paredes. Quise hablar pero de mis labios solo salió un gemido lastimero.

— ¿Hinata?

_-Esa voz...-_

Lo próximo que veo es un rostro frente a mí, me dio un susto tal que, de no ser por lo entumido de mi cuerpo, seguro hubiese saltado. Era un muchacho, joven, de unos hermosos ojos azules, con tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla, y su rubio cabello tocaba mi frente; pero tenía vendada la cabeza y sujetaba con fuerza un extraño tubo de metal en donde venía colgada una bolsa de ¿agua? Suero, sí así se llama, una bolsa de suero.

— ¿Hinata, me oyes? ¡Gracias a Dios, estas despierta!

— ¡Naruto! ¡Deja de gritar! —Gritó una muchacha pelirrosa al entrar.

_-¿Naruto?-_

La chica pelirrosa golpeó al muchacho y él se quejaba diciendo cosas inentendibles. Detrás de ellos apareció otra mujer, una alta y con grandes curvas, a diferencia de la pelirrosa.

— ¡Los dos cállense! —Los separó y le dijo al rubio: — ¡No molestes a mis pacientes! —Y a la otra chica le dijo: — ¡Tú también estas gritando! Y Naruto sigue mal herido así que deja de golpearlo.

_-¿Quiénes son estas personas?-_

—El dolor físico de Hinata es mucho, así que le di fuertes sedantes. —_Así que por eso no me podía mover._ La mirada del chico se volvió oscura, ocultó sus ojos bajo su flequillo, y no pasó desapercibido por nadie. — Ahora quizá está consiente pero no podrá moverse o sentir algo en algún tiempo.

— ¿Qué tan grave son sus heridas, Tsunade-baachan? —Preguntó él en un susurro.

La exuberante señora lo miró.

—Mucho, es un milagro que siga viva.

—Es porque usted es una gran doctora, Maestra. —Dijo la pelirrosa.

—No, es porque Hinata es fuerte. —La señora, Tsunade tengo entendido, miró a ¿Naruto?, me parece que dijo que su nombre era Naruto. —Ella es fuerte Naruto, se pondrá bien. Pero ahora tú, como ella, necesitan descansar.

— ¡No me iré de aquí!

— ¡Tienes que! Solo mira el estado en el que estas, no te puedes ni poner en pie tú solo.

—No me interesa, no quiero apartarme de su lado.

Tsunade suspiró. La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró un señor corpulento seguido de una niña pequeña. Los dos tenían el ceño fruncido. El hombre se acercó a Tsunade y dijo:

—Tsunade-sama, ¿cómo está Hinata?

Ella adoptó una pose mucho más seria. —Está en condiciones estables. Parece estar fuera de peligro, pero las múltiples heridas que tiene en todo el cuerpo son dolorosas así que le administré sedantes y calmantes, ahora está tan sedada que seguro no se puede ni mover. Sugiero que sea así hasta que las heridas hayan sanado más.

—De acuerdo. —El hombre asintió. Me miró y nuestros ojos se encontraron. —Está despierta.

—Sí, pero es incapaz de hablar, por los sedantes.

—Ya veo.

La niña se acercó a mí y, aunque no lo sentí, tomó mi mano. La puso frente a su rostro y sus ojos se fueron suavizando, podría jurar que quería llorar.

—Hermana... —Dijo en un susurro que, estoy segura, solo pude escuchar yo. —Si me oyes, que sé que sí, debes recuperarte pronto. Aunque padre no lo demuestra, sé que está muy preocupado por ti. Se lamenta haberte echo ir a esa misión.

Quise decir algo, no sabía por qué pero al ver la tristeza en sus ojos perla me llenaron unas inmensas ganas de consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Solo pude hacer un sonido parecido a un jadeo. Pero ella solo sonrió ligeramente. Y eso me bastó.

—Uzumaki. —Dijo el señor, viendo al chico. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Exigió.

—Lo mismo que usted, Sr. Hyuga. —Dijo con simpleza.

—No te quiero cerca de ella. Después de todo, esto es tú culpa.

_Naruto_ no dijo nada.

_-¿Es acaso él quien causo de todo esto?¿Por qué todas estas personas estaban aquí? ¿Por qué estaba YO aquí? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Ellos me conocen? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-_

Un sinfín de preguntas llenaba mi cabeza, pronto un chillante sonido golpeaba mis oídos.

¡Bep! ¡Bep! ¡Bep! ¡Bep! ¡Bep!

Cada vez más rápido, mi respiración se volvió agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Tsunade se volteó alarmada, los aparatos a mis lados no dejaban de sonar; más rápido, más alto, más fuerte.

Un instante después las voces de esas personas se volvieron sonidos lejanos. Y todo se volvió negro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, mis párpados se sentían pesados, la blanca luz ya no estaba, sin embargo era remplazada por el blanco de la Luna. La ventana a la izquierda dejaba entrar la luz de la Luna, y las cortinas bailaban al compás del viento.

A pesar de estar en el paso de la corriente de aire, no tenía frío. De nuevo, intente moverme y para mi asombro lo logré, pero mi alegría duró poco pues un inmenso dolor recorrió mi ser. Di un ligero quejido, sentí la cama removerse, giré la cabeza y lo vi.

El mismo chico de esta tarde, supongo que sigue siendo el mismo día, estaba recostado sobre un lado de la cama; sentado en una silla, ya no tenía aquel extraño tubo y el suero, pero seguía teniendo la cabeza vendada y ahora podía distinguir más vendajes a lo largo de su anatomía. Las manos tenían diversos cortes, y una de sus muñecas estaba vendada. Tenía puesta la bata azul del hospital.

Entre todos los olores de esterilizantes, medicamentos, y demás, el aroma que provenía de él hacía que me embriagara. Inevitablemente respiré más hondo, éste olor se me hacía tan familiar. Él se me hacía tan familiar.

_-¿Por qué?-_

—Hinata...no, no lo hagas... —Primero fueron susurros, luego su ceño se frunció y gritó: — ¡No!

Despertó totalmente alarmado, sudando frío, con la respiración acelerada.

— ¿Hinata?

Me miró y tomó mi mano. Comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas se resbalaban entre mis dedos, y sentí algo en mi interior oprimirse. Me dolía, me dolía mucho verlo sufrir; y sin embargo, no sabía la razón. Pensé que era pura empatía, pero no, era algo más fuerte que eso.

— ¿Q-quién...quién e-eres? —Aún entre tartamudeos y susurros logré formular la pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza desde la primera vez que desperté. Pero él solo se quedó pasmado.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado. :3


End file.
